Stranger in a Strange Land
by xNoAlibi
Summary: Talullah just wanted to thank 30 seconds to Mars for everything their music meant for them. Little did she know how things would go from there... *Rated M for strong language and sexual content*
1. Chapter 1

I had waited months until this very moment. This would finally make everything that had happened right. I could close this monstrous book and move on with my life.

Little did I know that was not the case. I did get to leave all the bad stuff behind, but I never thought that what happened would happen.

But first, let me be so polite to introduce myself to you. My name is Talullah and I'm 21 years old. I live in LA but grew up in Chicago. I have a pretty dark past that I might tell you later about. I'm getting ready for the best night of my life along with a friend of mine. I'm going to see the band that's the reason why I'm still walking this planet. This night is so important to me because it is my oppurtunity to thank them for how much they mean to me. I owe them my life.

What band I'm talking about? I'm talking about 30 seconds to Mars, an amazing band that doesn't get as much credit as they should. The members are Jared, the often called "actor-turned-singer" while I believe it's the other way around, his brother Shannon and Tomo. They mean the world to me. And tonight, I'm finally going to see them play live, here in LA.

* * *

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! Are you done showering already?!'

I shout at my friend across the apartment. I'm trying to put down my jeans and almost trip which causes me to jump across the room.

'Just 5 minutes!', she yells back. Shit.

'You know we were supposed to leave at 9pm? It's 8.30 and I you've been in that bathroom for the last hour! I'd like to be clean when I meet Jared, thank you'.

The door creaks open and Sam walks out, looking absolutely stunning in her black minidress and blonde hair. Her face is on thundermode.

'I'm not even finished yet'.

'I don't care, I know you love me even though I interrupted your make up time in there'. I pucker my lips at her and she smiles.

'Fine. Just hurry the fuck up. Traffic seems to be a bitch tonight so we really need to leave at 9'.

'I'll be quick', I say and swoop myself around the bathroom door. I turn on the shower and undress myself. While the water is heating, I take a good look at myself. I look like a mess, and I know it. As long as I can cover all my bruises and scars, I'll be fine. I shower really quick and decide to put my hair in a ponytail since I have no time anymore to blowdry it. A black tanktop, hoodie, red sneakers and black skinnies should do. I only have time to apply a few layers of mascara and blush.

I rush out the bathroom and Sam is already waiting for me with the carkeys.

'How in Heaven's name are you dressed all in black once again? You have such nice clothes, why are you wearing this again?'

I look down while we're walking, avoiding her look. 'I just feel comfortable in these', I mumble, feeling selfconscious.

Don't get me wrong, I like Sam. She might qualify as my best and only friend. We hang out around twice or three times a month or go to concerts together since I'm too scared to go alone now. I like her because she's like how I used to be: loud, happy and outgoing. Everything I used to be. I also like her because she doesn't ask questions. Which is good.

We finally make it down the hallway and into the garage of my apartment building.

'Sam, can you give me my keys?' 'Oh no T, you're not driving'. 'Wh-what?' I'm confused. She always lets me drive.

'I have this feeling that you might not go home tonight and I don't want to interrupt you by calling and shit to get the keys. So, I'm driving'.

'But...'

'T, seriously, I know you. You'd like to jump Jared's bones and I'm okay with that. I think you could actually use some of that'.

I swing my right elbow at her but I miss and hit my car. Ouch. I wince.

'Okay, fine. You're driving. But I want no more words on me jumping Jared's or Shannon's or even Tomo-who-is-fucking-married's bones'.

I open the door and sit down in the passenger's seat. Sam gets in beside me.

'Geez Talullah, it was just a joke'. She inserts the key and the engine roars to life. 'I know you'd do Jay though. And I totally understand why', she laughs. 'But for now, let's get going'.

* * *

The concert is everything I ever dreamed it would be. I've lost Sam in the crowd during 'A Beautiful Lie' and haven't found her yet. I try not to think about it because the thought makes me extremely nervous. I'll find her. I close my eyes and drift away on the sweet tunes of 'Kings and Queens', the last song they play. When it's over, I take a deep breath and look around. People are moving everywhere. I need to get some fresh air and decide it's time to go looking for the musicians exit and the tourbus so I can give the guys my gift.

* * *

When I'm outside, I realize I am not prepared for this cold. Crap. I wrap my hoodie tighter around me to stay warm somehow. When did I ever get this cold? I used to be warm all the time?

The conversation I have in my head distracts me from my surroundings.

I notice I'm walking towards the tourbus, but when I realize it's moving in my direction, it's already too late.

I put my arms in front of me to protect me somehow, but it's not enough. The last things I remember are sqeaking of tires and the front of the car that hits me.

Then there is pain and just before everything turns black, I see 3 men running towards me. I recognize them: Shannon, Tomo and ofcourse Jared. 'Someone get her inside the bus!' is the last thing I hear and before I drift out of conciousness I feel I'm lifted in someones arms.

Then, there is only darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's note: So, I got a quite good response to that first chapter. Thank you! I hope I can continue to satisfy you :) In the mean time, please be so kind to review and leave your thoughts. Or talk to me about the story on Twitter: LittleMissA_. It will help me a lot!*

I hear a door close. I try to open my eyes, but my eyelids are too heavy. I frown and try again. This time, I manage to slightly open them. I'm in a room. It's slightly dark, so I suspect the curtains are closed. I must be in a bedroom or something. It doesn't seem like a hospital. I hear someone coming near me. I try to open my eyes again and this time I succeed. I stare blankly at the ceiling, trying to remember what happened. The bed is shifting so I suspect someone's decided to check on me and is now sitting on the bed I'm lying in.

'All I wanted was to give you a stupid letter. Look what it has gotten me into. I'm destined to make a mess', I murmer.

'Oh good! You're awake! I was starting to wonder if I should have listened to the others and take you to the hospital instead of bringing you here'.

I frown. Then where am I? I try to sit up but get slammed in the face by a gigantic hammer which causes black spots in my vision and pushes me down again. Shit.

'Wow, take it easy! Our driver hit you quite hard. I brought you here because I wanted to make sure you were okay and that you were looked after the right way', the mysterious person says.

I push myself up on my elbows and this seems to go just fine. Although what I'm seeing might as well have knocked me down again.

Jared is sitting by my side on the bed. He's gazing at me and leaves me no choice but to gaze back at him. Then I break eyecontact and decide to look around.

I think I'm in their hotelroom. Or Jared's room. I don't know. All I can tell is that it's big. I'm on a large, round bed in the middle of a room.

'How long have I been asleep?' I actually don't want to know the answer.

'It's almost 8pm now. You slept the entire day', Jared smiles. 'But I knew you would wake soon, so I got some food. I expect you're hungry'.

My stomach makes a noise in approval.

Jared laughs. 'So, how about you and I cook something together?'

I am flabbergasted. I don't know what to say.

'Uhm, sure?', I ask raising an eyebrow. 'Do you mind if I take a shower first?'

'No problem, it's across the room and then to the right', Jared says while giving directions with his hands.

'Okay, thanks', I say, oblivious to the fact that I don't have any clean clothes with me. When I'm halfway across the room realisation hits me.

'You don't happen to have a spare of clean clothes, do you?'

Jared laughs. 'No, I don't. But I'm sure you can borrow some stuff from Emma or Vicki. I'll get some for you'.

He gets up and walks in the direction of the hallway. 'Yo Tomo, can you get me some clothes from Vicki for...' Jared looks at me, lost.

'Talullah', I say.

'For Talullah!', he yells.

'Upcoming!' is the response we hear.

'So, your name is Talullah'. He smiles. 'That's an unusual name'.

'I know. You're not the first person to say that'.

'It's a beautiful name. I think it fits you'. He smiles.

I am caught off-guard. Jared likes my name.

'Uh, thanks?' I'm so confused and I don't know whether it is because I got hit by a car or because of what Jared just said.

Luckily, there is always Tomo to break the awkwardness when you need him most.

'Here you go little lady! I hope it fits. You seem to be around the same size as Vicki'.

'Thanks Tomo', I mumble and lock myself in the bathroom.

Finally, some time alone. As I examine myself in the mirror, I realize I look just as awful as I feel. My hair is gross and there are dark circles under my eyes. My tanktop is torn and I have a blue bruise on my left shoulder.

I can't believe my favorite band has seen me like this. I want to cry.

At least my bra and panties are intact. I take off my pants and tanktop and look at the clothes Tomo picked out for me.

A green tanktop with a black hooded sweater with a black skinny jeans. I don't understand why Tomo grabbed a jeans too. Mine looks just fine.

I look down and see that I'm wrong. My jeans is smeared with blood that probably came from my wrist when I fell.

I sigh and turn on the water. I look like hell.

* * *

This must have been the best shower in ages. I turn of the water and grab the towel to dab

my hair. I get dressed and brush my hair with the brush I brought in my purse.

I take a look at my phone. No calls. No messages. Typically Sam. She thinks I'm having a great time with Jared while all I really did was sleep. Oh well.

I apply some mascara and put my damp hair in a ponytail. That will have to do.

I open the door and snoop around the corner. There is no one in sight.

Then, the smell of food creeps into my nose and makes me realize how hungry I actually am.

I follow the smell and find myself in the kitchen where I almost bump into Jared. He turns around and smiles.

'Do you like pancakes? I've been told I make the best vegan pancakes you have ever tasted'.

'I remember you almost set the kitchen on fire during that VyRT chat', I mumble.

Jared laughs. He must have heard me. Crap.

'You're a smart one, aren't ya?'

I raise a brow. 'You don't want to know'. I sit down. 'Now mr. Leto, hurry the fuck up with those pancakes because I'm starving'.

Jared looks at me and blinks. Twice.

I laugh and feel my cheeks getting heated. Shit.

'I was kidding', I clarify. My stomach growls. I smile. 'Not about the starving part though'.

Jared smiles. 'No problem!'. He shoves the last pancake out of the pan and onto a plate.

'If you want more, I put them in the fridge'. He hands me the plate.

I pour some maple syrup onto my pancake, roll it and take a bite. It tastes really good actually.

I've finished my pancake in a few bites and make my way to the fridge to get some more.

Jared is watching me closely as I take out 5 more pancakes. I catch him looking.

'What?'

'You have quite the appetite for a girl'.

'I haven't eaten anything since last night. It's not strange I feel like eating an entire cow. Or chunk of tofu, if that sounds better to you'.

Jared laughs. 'And besides the appetite you're funny too'.

I turn scarlett. 'I only make this kind of weird and bad jokes when I'm with people that I'm not comfortable with. You know, all awkward and such'. I'm suddenly very focused on my plate with pancakes.

'You know, I never wanted for things to go this way. I was supposed to see you guys live and maybe say hi and thank you and all this typical Echelon-fan stuff. But life seems to like having its shitty way with me as it does now. And that's why I got all twisted up in this situation'. I stare blankly at my plate.

I feel Jared staring at me. I take a deep breath and continue: 'Don't get me wrong, I could never have dreamt I'd end up here with you guys. I mean, isn't that what any fan or any girl wants?' I take a bite of my next pancake.

Jared tightens his lips. 'They usually want to get in my pants'.

I stop chewing and stare at him.

'I don't say that because I'm cocky or anything, which I am, but it's the truth. Girls often have this image of me hooking up with them and having one night stands and all that. Little do they know'. He shakes his head.

'When our busdriver hit you, I had already seen you walking towards the bus. You didn't seem like one of them. You looked too smart to be like them. I could tell you had a lot to think about. Your mind seemed clouded. Which resulted in you getting almost run over'.

I take a deep breath and look him in the eye. 'Well, ten points gold star to you then'. I shift in my chair before I decide to get up.

'Thank you for the food and the good care Jared. I really appreciate it. But I think it's time to go home now'.

'Wait! You might still have a concussion. I don't know too much about them and I would take it personally if something happened to you. Please, stay a little longer'.

I grab my purse from the bed in the middle of the room.

'Jared, I can't. My friend will wonder where I am and... and...' I search frantically in my purse for my carkeys only to remember they're not there.

'Crap'. I sigh.

'Seems like I need to call a cab'. I take out my phone only to find out it's battery has completely drained.

'Seriously?!'

I'm starting to get angry. Jared is still watching me, an amused smile on his lips.

'Everything okay?'

I can't do anything then just look at him.

'No Jared, it's not okay. My friend has my carkeys and I can't call her because my phone's battery died. Seems like I'll be staying the night since it's late'.

A small spark lights up in Jared's eyes.

'Seems like we'll be having a little sleepover then', he smiles. 'Is there anything you want to do in particular?'

I rub my forehead. This man has this either already planned out entirely, which I refuse to believe, or is just a really good improvisor. Something he's said about me earlier pops into my mind.

'Since you said I looked smart when you first saw me, let's play a game of truth or dare, but without the dare. I mean, so practically saved me from getting run over and since I'll be here for the time being or at least for the night, I'd like to get to know you better'.

Jared nods in approval. 'Sounds like a good plan. You seem like a fun person. Where do we settle?'

'I'd say we settle us on the couch. I don't want to bother you in bed if I fall asleep so the couch will be just fine'.

'I was going to say I'd like to keep an eye on you during the night and the couch wouldn't be a good choice to do so, but I'm not going to push you. So, couch it is'.

I throw my purse aside the couch and sit down.

'Okay, so who goes first?'

Jared smiles. 'Why don't you let me go first since you must already know a lot about me because of stuff you read on the internet. So I'll be finished quite fast'.

I weigh my options. Not like I have a lot to tell him.

'Fine. Go ahead'.

'My name is Jared Leto and I'm 41 years old. I'm the leadsinger from a band you might have heard of named 30 seconds to Mars and | do acting jobs from time to time. I have an older brother named Shannon and my mother's name is Constance. I'm vegan and people often see me as sexy'.

He stops and thinks for a few seconds. 'I think that's about it really'. He chuckles. Nothing you can't get from the internet'.

I smile. 'Thank you Jared for enlightening me. I think it's my turn now. My name is Talullah Morgan Tischler and I'm turning 22 in July. I used to be an only child until my parents died two years ago. I thought my boyfriend back in the day supported me and that I had the strength to stand on my own two feet. Then he turned out to be cheating on me and I thought it was my fault. So I wanted to change for him. But things didn't change so I kicked him out because I realized he wasn't any good for me. Then, there was emptiness. Like I fell in a deep dark hole. I needed to find some sort of relieve, so I resumed to cutting. I used to do that when I was 13. I drank alot. I didn't care about my friends anymore.

Then one day, I decided to go through my ex's stuff and I found your album 'This Is War'. I remembered how much I used to love your music when I was younger and thought the title of the album described exactly how I feel. So I put it on. Then the song 'Alibi' came on and I started to really listen to then lyrics for the first time. It made me realise that life is to short to worry about stuff that isn't important. That you really have to live and achieve everything you want. And now, I'm proud to say that 'I fell apart, but got back up again'. I can't thank you guys enough for that. I owe the 3 of you my life'.

I sigh. 'I've been talking alot, haven't I? I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to come out that way'.

Jared blinks with his eyes multiple times. 'That's.. an awful lot to take in. I would have guessed something was up, but this is way more than I expected. I get it if you don't want to talk about it'.

He thinks for a few seconds. 'Do you have any hobbies or things that you like?'

'I like your music obviously. I love the new album so much I can't even begin to describe it. If it wasn't for music, I wouldn't be around anymore. I used to play guitar when I was younger but I had to quit because of school.

I used to read a lot when I was younger but lately I only read a scientific magazine from time to time. I used to model and I really loved that but my boyfriend didn't agree so I quit. I've been working as a waitress ever since. That's about it'.

'Why haven't you thought about going back to modelling? I could easily book you a job with Terry'.

'I haven't gone back to modelling because of my body and the things I have done to it. Trust me, it's not sexy to see'.

'But every body is beautiful in its own way. Maybe it's time to show the world some unconvential bodytypes to make a shift in people's believes'.

He grabs my hands and looks into my eyes. 'You seem like a beautiful and really cool, down to earth person. I'd love to get to know you better. Please, let me book that shoot with Terry for you. It's the least I can do for you now'.

I didn't realise how tired I was before, but now I try to suppress a yawn. I fail.

'Thank you Jared. I really appreciate your help to all these people you don't even really know. I love what you did in Haiti. Thank you for helping me. I wish I could do something in return'.

Jared laughs. 'Well, there's something you can do...'

He looks at me with those starry blue eyes of his that can see into your soul and beyond. 'I'd like you to stay the week here Tallulah. I have a few days off from touring and |'d love to get to know you better'.

I'm shocked. | don't know what to say. Does he do that with all the girls? How does one even react to such an offer?

'I could introduce you to Terry and be with your shoot'. His eyes lighten up. 'Maybe we can take some photo's together to spice up your portfolio!'

'Uhm, Jared? Isn't this all going a bit fast? I mean, it's 2 in the morning and I haven't done anything this past two days except for lying in bed and talking to you. I have to work tomorrow. I can stay the night but I have to leave tomorrow afternoon or I'll loose the only job that I have. I'm sorry'.

'That's okay. I'll drop you off at work tomorrow'. Jared smiles, but I can tell he's dissappointed.

'You know, I'd really like some sleep right now and I know you won't feel comfortable when I sleep on the couch so hereby I'll agree to sleep in the bed since I'll only be here for one night. How's that?'

Since it's time for bed anyway, I decide to remove my hairtie and set my long brown hair free. It falls losely around my face.

Jared's taking in every move that I make. Then he realises he hasn't answered my question.

'Uhm, sure. Only if you feel comfortable doing so'.

'Truth be told, a bed still sleeps better than a couch'.

Jared laughs.

'You don't happen to have any kind of old T-shirt that I can sleep in do you?'

'Actually, I do. Let me get one for you'.

Jared walks out of the room and returns a couple of minutes later. I have already dropped my purse on the bed and taken my Blackberry out.

Jared hands me the shirt. He points to my Blackberry.

'Do you need a charger for that?' I nod. 'It looks acient though'.

'No harsh words to my Blackberry! I know you've been using them for ages yourself'.

He laughs. I now already know I'm going to miss that sound when I leave tomorrow.

I change into his shirt and give myself a little time to overthink what's happening. So far, it's really great. I mean, Jared doesn't even know me, besides from what I told him, and he has practically offered me a careerswitch already. I chuckle. I would almost think he likes me. I just don't see him as one night stand material since I don't do them and although he doesn't say he does them either, I still have some doubts. Or this all could be because he really likes me by what he knows of me and really wants to get to know me better. Why does that seem so impossible to me?

'Here you go'.

Jared's voice makes me jump. I didn't notice him entering again.

'T-thanks'. My voice is shaken as I take the charger from him. Damn.

'You were caught off-guard'. He smiles. 'What were you thinking about?'

'I was just thinking about the whole situation and the fact that I have to return to work tomorrow and everything will go back to normal'.

'There's really no way you can snoop around going to work tomorrow?'

I sigh. 'The only chance you have would be if you called my boss and told him who you are and that you'd give lots of good publicity if you can keep me. But even then, the chance is minimal. Plus he's not very nice'.

'I'm up for it'.

I laugh. 'I'd think about that again if I were you'.

I climb onto the bed and slide underneath the bedsheets.

'You coming in too or what?', I half sleepily tease him as I close my eyes. 'I know you're a vampire and I was just kidding. Goodnight Jared'.

'Goodnight Tallulah'.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared's voice wakes me up. At first I think he's talking to his brother, but after a few minutes I realise he's talking on the phone to someone.

'No mr. Watson, I ensure you she'll return intact. She's in safe hands. Thank you'.

I sit straight up in bed immediately. Did he just call my boss?

'JAREEEEEEEED!' I can't help it that I sound kind of pissed off. Doesn't he see I need this job and that I really need the money?

Jared bolts and runs towards the bed.

'What have you just done?'

'I called your boss to tell you you're staying with me this week. He didn't really have a problem with it'.

'Luckily for you he didn't have a problem with it, because I do and otherwise this would be double-trouble for you. On the other hand, this is a side of me that I rarely show and it's not exactly a positive thing you get to see this side of me already'.

I get out of the bed, grab my clothes, purse and stalk towards him.

'How can you possibly be this selfish? I'm not like you, I need this money. This is my life and I do everything on my own terms and don't even for a second think you can interfere with that. Don't even think that you know the slightest thing about me just because we had our little 'sleepover'. I don't want to be just a girl you add to your list. I may have been low, but I'm still better than that. So if you'll excuse me, I would now like to take a shower and then I'll be gone'.

I am furious. How can he do this to me? Just because he's Jared fucking Leto doesn't give him a carte blanche to interfere with my personal life, work or anything.

I turn on the shower and put it on extremely hot so it will hopefully wash away my anger.

Then, there's a knock on the door.

'Talullah?'

I close my eyes and pretend I don't hear him. That's easier said than done; his knocking gets more frantically.

'Talullah? You better not be drowning yourself in there!'

I don't respond. He simply doesn't deserve it. I begin to hum to a song and massage some soap into my scalp. The knocking stops and for a moment I think Jared is gone.

How wrong could I be?

The knocking on the door becomes beating and not of the softest kind.

'TALULLAH! You better speak up or I'll break down the fucking door!'

This time he's done it. I'm fuming with rage. How the hell can one person be possibly be this bossy?

'Go ahead Jared! I don't fucking care! I'm sure all you wanted was to see me naked anyway so you might as well take this chance since you still have it!'

I turn the shower off and grab a towel to twist around me. I take some time to think. Is this guy on the other side of the room really the same person I've admired since I was 13?

I can't quite imagine such a thing. I've always looked up to these persons, this band and their music. I've supported them in everything they do and they helped me through when I needed it most.

Why is Jared so disappointing this far?

The sound of a twisting doorknob snaps me out of my thoughts. Damn. I never hold Jared for a quitter but I thought he'd be gone by now.

'Tallulah? Are you okay?'

I sigh. 'Yes Jared, I'm fine. Let me finish here and I'll be out in 5 minutes'.

I hear some shuffeling outside and smile. Seems like he has taken the hint.

I put Vicki's clothes back on and decide to leave my damp hair loose today. It will get curly that way but I don't really care. I put some eyeliner and mascara on and put the reddest lipstick on I can find in my purse. I look in the mirror and smile. There, all good to go to work!

I unlock the door and snoop around it back into Jared's huge hotel suite. He's nowhere to be seen. This is my chance. I sneak across the hotel room and make my way to the door.

'What do you think you're doing?'

I stop in my tracks at hearing the tone in his voice. Crap.

'I was on my way to leave for work'.

He makes his way towards me, stalking across the suite with a look on his face that reminds me most of a predator hunting its prey.

'You have the week off. You are going to stay here'.

He inches closes every second and I'm not scared that easily, but he starts to creep me out right now.

'Jared...'

I have lost my entire ability to speak. Jared grabs my wrists and pins me against the wall. I'm panting and my breathing get's faster every second.

'You have nothing, yet you are so ungrateful to refuse this week I'm offering you. Who do you think you are?'

Oh, so he now sees me as a completely different person then he told me last night?

I try to get out of his hold, but he is too strong. He sees me struggling and a filthy smirk appears on his lips. He bows his head forward towards my neck and takes in my smell. Then, with his mouth next to my ear, he whispers in his sultry, husky voice:

'Did you really think this was going to work?'

With some of the last energy I can muster besides being paralyzed with fear I stand up a little more straight and answer:

'This is your last chance to do this the nice way. You just let me go right now and I won't tell anyone what happened. This continues and I will have you arrested for sexual assault. Plus you'll get to see that I can actually fend for myself'.

'Oh really? That's a lie. Also, you've been a very bad girl shouting all these filthy things to me. You need to be punished'.

He pushes his body onto mine and that is exactly when I decide it's enough. I look him straight in the eye.

'Too bad I'm a very bad liar'.

And with those words I push my knee in the direction of his testicles and with all my strength. I hear him groan as he releases my wrists and collapses.

I don't hesitate and start to run towards the door. It's locked. Shit.

'You little bitch'. I turn around and see Jared standing on his feet again, coming towards me. Crap.

I decide there's nowhere to run but to the rooms of Shannon and Tomo next to Jared's. I run as fast as I can. Then, I trip. I know I didn't make it to the doors when I feels hands clawing up my legs. I try to kick, but I'm frozen on the spot. I can only get my head to turn around and the last thing I see are Jared's blue eyes, shining as if they are on fire.

'You bitch. You're going to pay for this'.


End file.
